brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
The Goat of Lochmarne Castle
__FORCETOC__ The Goat of Lochmarne Castle is a fierce white billy goat tethered by a piece of rope to a log in the courtyard of Lochmarne Castle in Ireland. 'Broken Sword: Shadow of the Templars ' The Goat has become somewhat synonymous with the Broken Sword series mainly due to the infamous Goat Puzzle that occurs during George's excursion to Lochmarne, Ireland . In this puzzle sequence the Goat will head butt George whenever he tries to gain access the dig site by going down the ladder, which just so happens to be within charging distance of the goat. The Goat puzzle has been described by many as one of the most difficult puzzles of all time by various gaming magazines due to the challenging nature of it. For that reason, and the fact that it was very different from other puzzles at the time, the Goat Puzzle became legendary and even gained a Wikipedia page in dedication to it. The way to complete the puzzle changes slightly from the original Broken Sword to the Director's Cut version, in the original game George must first be charged to the floor to learn that he cannot enter the dig site whilst the goat is within reach. He then must do the same action again before running over to the plough iron and pulling it over the rope that tethers the goat. The goat will then attempt to head butt George again and will choke itself before stopping it's aggression and resuming its consumption of hay. George will now be free to climb down into the dig site without the fear of an undomesticated ruminan tackling him to the floor Fans have developed such a deep-seated respect for the goat, that had them stuck for hours at one point in their favourite game, that it has developed into an begrudging love for it. The Goat of Lochmarne's influence has exceeded the game and its popularity has inspired the talking goat in Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror and lead fans to beg Revolution Software to bring back the goat in Broken Sword V: The Serpent's Curse. To the delight of fans, The Goat of Lochmarne is confirmed to appear in the returning cast members! Trivia *This particular goat might or not might be related to The Goat of Castell dels Sants from Spain in The Serpent's Curse story. *He happens to have a sister, named Donna, near the Eden's entrance in the same game. *In'' Broken Sword II: The Smoking Mirror, a different type of goat appears in Quaramonte City and serves as an easter egg if the players gives a lucky piece of coal. *In Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon, one of the posters in Nico's apartment has a picture of a dancing female goat in Moulin Rouge. The poster is a gift from George, and Nico doesn't want to throw it away because it reminds her of him. *At the same game, examining one of the bookshelves in old book repository causes George to comment about "101 Ways To Kill A Goat" as a perfect Christmas gift. *In Broken Sword: The Angel of Death, a picture of a goat similar to BS3 pops up after Virgil teaches George how to hack systems using his PDA. *The Goat of Lochmarne is making a cameo appearance in an upcoming game called ''Devil's Cove as an Easter Egg, either in a demon-like or cartoon-like shape. *In preparation for Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse, Revolution started a banner for fans and Kickstarter funders to unite under called "Order of the Goat (OotG) ". During the campaign, official merchandise was released to funders who donated larger quantities of money to the cause. The Order has groups on the Revolution Software forums who are dedicated to discussing and explaining the finer points of the series in order to create buzz and excitement for the release. Gallery Broken Sword Goat.png|The first epic meeting between two powerful foes Bs3goatposter.png|Goat Easter Egg in The Sleeping Dragon Goatbs5concept.png|Sketches of the Goat's appearance in The Serpent's Curse hidden goat.png|There is a hidden goat easter egg in this picture (BS5) Lochmarne 5.png|The Infamous Goat puzzle. Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Minor Character Category:Broken Sword: The Shadow Of The Templars Category:Lochmarne, Ireland Category:The Castle of Lochmarne Category:Goat